Assignments and Challenges
by absolutefaith
Summary: Drabble collection. Contains challenges and shortfics.
1. Catastrophe

_**Hopscotch:** one prompt: catastrophe (word)._

 ** _word_** _**count:** 197_

* * *

She watched the newlyweds waltzing in the middle of the room. Who could imagine that the Malfoy Manor would host the wedding of his beloved son and the muggleborn witch, responsible for the end of the war?

Such a beautiful couple, that they are.

His grey eyes, a Black trademark, stared adoringly at the gorgeous witch in front of him; Her smile is so serene, so peaceful, that she could feel happiness radiating from her. From them.

And to think that if it weren't for her, this would be a catastrophe.

Her, as in Hermione Granger. Not Narcissa Malfoy.

If it weren't for her – and her friends – Voldemort would have won the war. And her boy wouldn't have met the love of his life.

And that, for a Mother, is the definition of catastrophe.

Yes, once she believed in his ideals, just like her family taught her to, just like Lucius wanted too.

But, seeing him smiling at her, cherishing her, _loving her…_

She smiled as she caught her eyes and felt her heart melt as she mouthed the words _thank you_. Thank you for allowing me to love your son.

 _No, dear. I should be the one thanking you._

* * *

 _I'll use this archive to post drabbles related to the HP world. This one is for the Hopscotch Challenge for the Hogwarts School. You guys should check it out!_

 _Bye now!_


	2. Decision

**_Hopstcotch:_** _one word: Ministry of Magic (Location)_

 ** _Words:_** _692_

* * *

"You can quit the acting, you know" the young man made a signal to the waiter "Even though I'm a Slytherin, I'm not going to rat you out."

She arched one of her eyebrows and kept staring ahead.

For an outsider, she was just enjoying the Christmas Party. The Ministry of Magic was decorated with red and green pieces and _all_ the important people were there.

"Where's your date?"

"Didn't bring one." She took a sip of her wine.

He smirked – "oh, so you decided to come to just stare at them all by yourself?" – When she opened her mouth to retort he raised his hand – "Don't even start with me, Granger. You and I both know better."

She snorted and finally looked at him – "What do you want, Zabini?"

"To ask what _you_ want."

She took a deep breath looked at the couple again – "If I tell you that I'm not sure what I want, would you believe me?"

He finished his firewhisky and ordered another one – "Yes, I would. I mean, that's why you broke up with him right?"

She looked at him again and at that precise moment, when he could see the vulnerability in those big, brown eyes, he could understand what Malfoy had seen in her.

She's beautiful.

"He looks so much happier with her, doesn't he?" – They both stared at the young couple. Draco had his arm around the young Greengrass waist, and she had a blissfully smile on her face.

"He's pretending, you know" – When she didn't look at him, he continued – "He's only doing this because his parents made him. But you're the one that he loves."

She finished her glass of wine and spotted one of her best friends at the other side of the saloon. It never ceases to amaze her how the Ministry is so tragically beautiful. She saw Harry's godfather die in this building, for Merlin's sake, but she can't find it in her to hate this place.

"Can you see that office, on his left?" – She didn't need to look at him to know that he's listening – "That's where we hook up for the first time. He was courting me for a few months but me, naïve me, didn't notice. And then, I was drunk and he was drunk and we fought and we had sex."

He laughed – "Didn't know you had it in you, Granger."

"He brings out the best in me, I guess."

He took her glass and put his and hers on the bar - "You should decide what you want, you know. That guy over there loves you so fucking much and here you ar-"

"His parents hates me." – She ordered another wine – "I heard him fighting with them, when we were at the Manor. Said that they would disown him. And I know that he doesn't care. He has his fortune now, it's not like he needs their money."

She took her glass and finished it in one gulp, picking up another one – "But the thing is… I had to obliviate my parents in order to keep them safe, during the war. And to revert the spell… It could kill them. So I know what's like, to have your parents at arm's length and not being able to talk to them. It kills me."

They stopped and looked at the couple. She felt her heart beat a little bit faster as she caught Draco staring at them.

"And I can't make him choose." She never broke eye contact – "So I decided for him."

She could see the pain in his eyes, along with the jealousy.

"I see" – She looked at Zabini again – "Well, I think you're stupid."

"Yes, well" – She deposited her cup in the bar – "It's not like I asked your opinion. If you don't mind, can you please not tell Draco about this?"

Without waiting for an answer, she walked towards the exit.

Turning around, she caught his grey eyes one more time. They stared at each other for what it looked like an eternity and, when he made a move to go to her she turned around again and left.

* * *

 _I'm not feeling particularly happy today. But I think that I'll make a story out of this drabble._

 _Bye now!_


	3. Relaxing

_**Hopscotch**_

 _ **WC:** 204_

* * *

He shook his head as he heard all the screaming from the other room.

"What the fuck are they doing?"

He was sitting in the toilet as she was laying in the bathtub - "I think that's exactly what they're doing, _dear_ "

She didn't need to open her eyes to know that he flinched as he imagined the scene.

"Next time we should tell them to cast a silencing charm in the room" - he looked around the bathroom - "Granger, why do you have all these candles around the bathtub?"

"Because I'm trying to have a relaxing bath, Malfoy" - she grumbled, annoyed at him - "so, can you please stop talking?"

"I'm bored."

She looked at him and couldn't help but wonder if they future child will look like him - "Go watch football or something"

"What's football?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why don't you go find out and leave me here?"

"You know..." - she watched as he stood up and walked to her with a wolfish grin on his face - "I can think of something we can do that can make you relax, _darling_..."

Needless to say, their screaming echoed through the halls of the house.


	4. Polycat

_I've written this for the Arithmancy Class. I don't like the way it turned out and I struggled a LOT with this chapter._

 _Imagine a world where Voldemort doesn't exist, and our beloved marauders are out and about, doing the things that they usually do._

 _WC: 699_

 _I don't own Harry Potter *sighs*_

* * *

"Run this by me again"

He licked his paw as he observed the human interaction in front of him.

"Look, it's not my fault." – The raven haired man said, running his hand through his hair – "We were doing the Polyjuice Potion to complete the order given to us, and somehow, I can't quite explain how, some cat hair fell inside of it."

"And that's why we now have a Sirius-cat and a Remus-cat in front of us."

The redhead could see the smirk in the black cat's face – "Shut up, Black."

He let out a loud "Meow!", as the other cat – with brown fur – bit his tail.

"And why are you telling me this, Potter?"

He raised his hands, apologizing beforehand – "I have to complete another mission and I can't keep an eye on them"

If looks could kill, he's positive that he'd be dead by now.

"Please, Evans?"

She sighed – "Fine. For how long you're going to be gone?"

"Late afternoon" - He patted her shoulder – "But by then, they'll probably return to normal"

She glared at him – "Probably?"

"It's Sirius and Remus we're talking about" – He grabbed his coat and headed towards the door.

She stared at the two cats in front of her – "Yes, that's the problem".

 **x**

He stared at his friend, sleeping soundly next to him.

The redhead decided to take them home. She could complete the paperwork in the comfort of her flat, and keep an eye on them at the same time.

And that's why he couldn't understand why Remus decided to sleep.

How can he miss the opportunity to annoy their friend?

Never one to miss a chance, he checked to see if she's still engrossed in whatever it is that she's doing and looked around the house.

He's about to have so much fun.

 **x**

As he walked towards what looked like her bedroom, he stared at the shiny thing hanging above him.

He stared at the thing and he can tell that it's mocking him.

Remus woke up from his nap and stared at his friend. Why he can't enjoy this break?

He felt Lily caressing his back and he purred.

The black cat looked annoyed at his friend. Is he actually purring?

The werewolf is purring. How ironic.

"Look, guys. I have to go out and buy food for us. So please, _please_ , behave, okay?"

They watched as she walked out of her flat.

Let the games begin.

 **x**

He shot another venomous look at his friend and started to run towards him.

Why did he have to keep throwing water at him?

Sirius jumped from one couch to another, as Remus tried to catch him. He never thought that he'd have so much fun being a cat.

Of course, if anybody asks him, he'll say that he hated it and everything, being a dog person that he is - no pun intended.

But even he can't deny that it is much easier to run around the house, and climb all the furniture and escape from his friend.

After another successful jump, he finally caught the damn thing that was hanging near the door.

As he played with the thing, he heard a noise at the other side of the living room. He raised his head and saw that Remus was standing near an open door. When he looked into his hazel eyes, he felt the smirk forming in his face.

Together, they entered the room.

 **x**

A few hours later, the redhead entered the apartment and screamed.

Broken glasses, her curtains all torn apart and her furniture destroyed.

She followed the path of destruction and as mad as she is with them, she chuckled at the view; they're both sleeping soundly in her bed, with all of her clothes around the floor.

"Evans?"

"In here" – She whispered – "You'll have to carry them."

He sighed – "Sorry for your apartment."

"Don't be sorry. You'll have to pay for everything, anyway."

He picked his best friends and, as he left the apartment with them struggling in his arms, he said – "By the way, nice knickers."

He closed the door just in time to avoid the plate thrown at his head.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


	5. Dragon

_**Hopscotch:** One Prompt: Dragon (creature)_

 ** _WC:_** _219_

* * *

"You can touch him, if you want"

She stared in to his beautiful blue eyes and to the creature in front of her. They found him outside of the forest. Apparently, because of its horns, the dragon was rejected and abandoned to his own luck.

Even as a baby, the Romanian Longhorn is huge, almost as big as the Gryffindor Common Room.

He was beaten by the other dragons, so right now it was sedated, receiving a lot of medication to help it heal. It had dark green scales and, unlike the others, he has just one golden horn. And as Charlie explained to her, that's the reason why it was abandoned.

She nudged it with her finger and, when she felt no movement coming from the beast, she put her hand on its head.

"You know that you won't be able to tame him, don't you?"

He caressed the side of her cheek – "You knew that you weren't going to be able to free all of those elves when you created S.P.E.W. Did that stop you?"

She smiled at him, putting her arms around his neck – "Well, no. But this is different, Charlie."

He read into those gorgeous hazel eyes. _You could get seriously hurt._

Smiling, he hugged her.

"But I'm still willing to try" – He kissed her.


	6. Sugar

_**Hopscotch:** One prompt: Sugar (object)_

 ** _WC:_** _314_

* * *

"She's going to kill you, you know."

The blonde stared at the boy who lived – "And why is that?"

"Where's the sugar in this dessert?" – Harry poked the pie in front of him – "Hermione loves sugar."

"No she doesn't. She likes to eat healthy and bitter things." – The Slytherin ran his hand through his blonde locks, trying to remain calm.

"Malfoy. She's my best friend for more than 10 years" – The raven-haired boy looked at him as if he had two heads – "Yes, she's maniac with her diet, and exercises and all the talk about eating your vegetables, but if there's one thing that she loves, that thing is sugar."

Draco watched as Harry stood up and walked towards the door – "So believe me when I tell you my friend. You're screwed."

He hit his head on the balcony.

 **X**

"What's this?"

She's sitting in the bed reading one of her books when he entered the bedroom, holding a thing that even she can't name.

"Well…" – He sat in the end of the bed, near her ankles – "I just thought that I'd make a surprise for you, by making dessert… But then, Potter dropped by to retrieve I don't care what and he told me that you didn't like bitter things."

She put her book down and smiled at him – "So you made whatever this is for me?"

He looked at the other way and as she pictured a very young Draco being embarrassed in front of her Mother, she felt her heart beat a little bit faster.

"Well, yes."

She took the thing from his hand and put it in her nightstand – "Did you taste it?"

He shook his head yes and looked into her eyes.

"Is it good?" – He shook it again.

She moved to sit in his lap, angling her mouth to his.

"So let's see if I'll like it too"


	7. Right Thing

_I wrote this for Herbology Class. Hope you guys like it!_

 _WC: 401_

 _Bye now!_

* * *

He stared at the gravestone in front of him.

"I remember when we used to sit in the park near our houses and talked about everything and nothing at all." – He's whispering, as if he didn't want to disturb the peace that's surrounding him.

"I'd tell you about my family, you'd tell me about yours. Then we used to guess the constellations. Even if it was on the cheek, you were the first girl that kissed me and it meant something. For me and for you." – His eyes were empty. – "Then we got accepted in Hogwarts and things started to change."

He deposited the lily in the ground in front of him and reminisced the great times they spent together. He wanted to, he really did, but as the years passed, she drifted further away from him. Then, as if it weren't bad enough, she started to hang out with that blasted werewolf and his friends.

Every time he looked, there she was, laughing because of something that Potter had said. Then he noticed the secret smiles, the glint in her eyes.

They sat together in the Potions Class and he didn't miss how her eyes always found a way to look at him.

And how every time she looked, he was already looking at her.

Being one of the smartest from their year, it didn't take long for him to complete the puzzle.

"I was jealous, you know. That damn Potter was stealing your smiles, was making your heart beat faster, and not because you hated him." – Everything's quiet and he can almost _feel_ the dead listening to his story – "Not only that, but I didn't have your friendship anymore and you couldn't understand that I had to pick a side."

He read the gravestone in front of him.

 _Lily Evans-Potter. Loving wife and Mother._

"But I guess you did too."

He only notice that the sun is about to go down the moment he feels tiny droplets in his face.

"I asked Dumbledore to tell you that I've changed sides, but I was too late. You're still dead, and I'm still in love with you."

He didn't believe in dreams, never did. That's why he never considered what would've happen if things were different. She didn't have to die, he thought. But then again, life is what it is.

So he caressed the gravestone one more time, and left.


	8. Costume Party

_**Hopscotch:** Four Prompts: Harry/Luna (pairing); lamp (word); costume (word); "I like that. I really like that" (dialogue)._

 ** _WC:_** _774_

 ** _Movie references:_** _Beauty and the Beast, Robin Hood, Shrek and Sleeping Beauty because I adore Nott and I adore this movie._

* * *

"Did you guys have another fight?"

He sits next to her on the couch – "Why do I need to have a fight with my girlfriend as an e—Yeah, okay, we fought."

They watched as their red haired friend puts his head on his hands – "I just can't understand her need to use matching costumes."

"Look, Ron… Sometimes, you just have to play along, you know" – The girl said with an amused smile on her face.

"This is your fault, Mione" – He pointed his finger at her – "If you had not told her about those muggles fairy-fucking-tales she-"

"Quit the whining, mate" – The boy who lived said, as the brunette started to laugh – "You know as well as we all do that Lavender would find another costume to go with you."

Ron groaned.

"You're just saying that because Luna would never do anything like that to you"

It's now Harry's turn to groan – "Actually-"

Hermione screamed – "Luna is making you wear a matching costume _too_?"

He groaned louder as they both laughed. – "It's your fault too, you know."

She made a sign with her hands as if she's saying " _Mine?_ " and kept laughing.

"Yes, yours" – He scolded her without really meaning it – "What you're going to do about that?"

They looked at the time and stood up. Walking towards his fireplace, they said their goodbyes and let her go home first.

"Did you see the glint in her eye?" – Harry asked, hearing his door unlock.

Ron laughed – "I can't wait to see what's going to be Malfoy's costume."

His friend flooed home just in time Luna entered their apartment.

"Are they gone?"

He smiled at her, kissing the top of her head – "I'm afraid so. Apparently, Ron needs to make peace with Lavender and 'Mione needs to change hers and Malfoy's costume for tomorrow."

"How bad was it?" – She hugged him and he can feel how tired she is.

"Lavender broke a lamp in his head."

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of her laughter. He'd never get tired of hearing that.

"Poor Ron" – the blonde walked towards the kitchen and he followed her – "And Hermione's going to change their costume? Why is that?"

He sat in one of the chairs and watched as she made tea for them – "Apparently tomorrow is going to be "Let's embarrass our boyfriends" party."

She laughed again – "I'm not in the mood to fight, Harry.'

"I know. And I'm not going to fight with you either." – He stood up and started to massage her shoulders. As he heard her moan, he kissed her neck. – "Do you like this?"

She nodded and he picked her up – "So how about we go upstairs and I show you what I really want to do with you?"

"I like that" – She kissed his jaw – "I really like that."

 **X**

Harry laughed as he spotted Ron and Lavender.

"So she made you be the Beast."

He groaned and Lavender hold his arm – "Stop it, Ron. I gave you options and this is the one that you've chosen so deal with it."

He just stared at her.

"Okay, I may or may not have given you choices, but you look cute."

"I'm a fucking Beast! Just so you can be the princess!"

The raven-haired man laughed and Ron looked at him – "I don't know why you're laughing. Yo-"

Harry felt a tiny hand hold this and he looked down just in time to meet Luna's gaze.

"Hello, you lot."

The group looked at their Slytherin friend, dressed as some prince.

"Nott?" – Ron said, looking at their friend.

He smirked at them – "Don't mention it. Trace made me wear this damn thing."

"And you're not mad?" – Harry said, rearranging his head.

"Why would I be? Yes, I may look really strange with these tight pants and Weasley don't need the spell to make his hair look like a nest and _of course_ you'd be bloody Robin Hood, always helping the ones in need BUT-"

The group looked expectantly at him.

"Have you seen Malfoy costume?" – His face lit up – "I swear to Merlin that Granger is the best thing that happened to us all."

He pointed to a corner and spotted a green dot leaning against a wall.

"Is that-"

"YES" – Nott screamed – "DRACO MALFOY IS DRESSED AS A BIG FAT FUCKING OGRE."

They gaped at his direction and when he spotted them, he showed them his middle finger.

"Now I have to go to some other group to show them too." – The Slytherin exclaimed.

"You're going to hell, Nott!" – Potter screamed at him.

He waved at them.


	9. And yet

_**Hopscotch:** Three Prompts: TeddyLupin/Hermione (pairing); rabbit (creature); love (word)_

 ** _WC:_** _320_

 _I had a mix of emotions with this drabble. At first, I thought "how am I going to write with this couple", and then... I think i'm almost in love with it. I had the inspiration after watching that chapter from Friends, where Monica is dating that guy that is much, much younger than her._

 _Oh well._

* * *

It's deadly quiet in the forest. There's birds singing, rabbits running around and a couple of ants carrying their food.

He kissed her jaw, while his hands travelled along her body.

"What excuse you gave them this time?" – She asked him, as she tried to remove his shirt.

"You don't wanna know" – He answered, kissing her neck now.

"Teddy…"

He sighed, resting his head on her shoulder – "Told them that I needed to buy a present for Victoire." – He tighten his arms around her, as he feels her trying to put some space between them – "Mione…"

"I said to Ron that I forgot something at the Ministry." – She looked outside the cave.

They were camping this one time. She couldn't deny that he became a handsome young man, with that marauder glint in his eyes, courtesy of his dad, God bless his soul. And she didn't miss the looks that he was giving to her; all the random and at the same time calculated touches.

Then they talked, went to pick some woods and fucked in the cave they found on their way.

Since then, it became their secret spot.

She can't even begin to list the reasons why this is so, so wrong.

"We should go back, Teddy."

"Before we go, I need to tell you something."

She looked inside his eyes and shook her head, _no_. – "Teddy, don't say it."

He rested his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes, he's silently pleading for her to understand that he loves her.

Her eyes fill with tears.

"I'm married with Ron and you're dating his niece, Teddy." – She holds his hand – "We can't do this anymore."

She shivered as she feels his other hand travelling up her body, wanting to memorizing every curve, how her eyes are shining and how red her mouth is.

"And yet"

She aligned her head with his, whispering in his mouth, "And yet"


	10. Moronic

_**Hopscotch:** moronic (word)_

 ** _WC:_** _254_

* * *

As she stared at all of the girls receiving gifts from their loved ones, she couldn't help but think that this is such a moronic, useless and meaningless day.

She stomped out of the Great Hall and towards her common room.

So what if she didn't receive any gift? So what if she was going out with him for more than two months? He didn't own her anything since they're not actually dating, apparently, only fooling around the castle.

She whispered the password to the Fat Lady, trying to suppress her anger. In vain, since the portrait asked her what happened with her.

"Nothing" – the brunette answered, as she enter the common room – "I just hate this stupid day"

Her friends called her but she ignored them, and walked straight to her room. She didn't need Ron making fun of her. Or for Harry to be himself and give her a gift.

Or anything, for that matter. She just wanted to take a shower and sleep an—

"What's this?" – She whispered, as she entered the room and saw the package on her bed.

 _Granger,_ the note said, _I know how much you hate this date, especially because you think that we're only fooling around. But the truth is, I already consider you my girlfriend. But since I haven't properly asked and manners dictate that I have to, can you please meet me at the quidditch field? Yours, Malfoy._

She felt the smile forming on her face.

Such a stupid, moronic and meaningless day, indeed.


	11. Autumn Night

_Written for History of Magic Class. The link is in my bio._

 ** _WC:_** _498_

* * *

You watch as your grandson plays in front of you.

There's some music playing in the background, but you can't name which one. It's from your collection but, then again, your mind is not in this moment, so you don't care that you can't remember.

You smile, as the toddler clasps his hand above his head, at the sight of his father entering the room.

He sits next to you and stares at the fireplace.

The silence is overwhelming and, even though you want to say something, you can't figure what.

 _You know_ , he starts and you don't need to look at him for him to know that you're listening, _the first time this war happened, I was fighting along with my best friends._

There's a loud crack that makes the little one scream, so his dad picks him up and paces around the room.

When you're younger, this used to scare you too. But so much has happened already that you find that nothing scares you all that much anymore.

(And you don't know if it's a good or a bad thing.)

 _And when they targeted James and Lily, I was so scared_ , his voice is so small, that a part of you wants to hug him and tell him that everything is going to be okay.

But the other part, the part that has seen so much and lost so much prevents you from lying to him. Because if you tell him that it's all going to be okay, you'll be lying. It's a war, and nothing will ever be okay ever again.

So you just sit there, and wait for him to finish whatever it is that he has to say.

 _Then they died and Harry was all alone_ , he looks inside Teddy's eyes and you feel your heart break.

Then he looks at you with his hazel eyes full of compassion, full of an understanding that no one should have. You smile a tired smile, with an understanding of your own.

 _You know you don't need to ask me that, Remus_ , you say and you're surprised that your voice is stable enough, _He's my grandson, and I'd do anything for him._

He smiles at you and hold his son tighter, _I know that. I guess I just needed to hear it._

As he turns around to look at the fireplace, you stare at his back. His slumped shoulders, his defeated posture. How long he takes to kiss his son forehead.

 _Andromeda_ , he says, with the sound muffled by Teddy's hair, _thank you_.

You give him a sincere smile and you can't help the tears that pools in your eyes.

He sits on the floor with your grandson and you pray that Teddy doesn't grow up without his parents like his godfather.

The sky is full of stars, all is quiet and the war is happening. But tonight, you decide to put it all aside to watch them play and enjoy this cool autumn night.


	12. Second Chances

_I've written this for Arithmancy Class._

 ** _WC:_** _1.351_

 _I don't own HP *sigh*_

* * *

He stares at the door in front of him.

He knows that he needs to enter, but even after all these years, he's still afraid.

Except that now he's not afraid of the man, anymore. He's more afraid of what he's going to find after ten years.

Taking a deep breath, he opens the door.

 **X**

His Mother is sitting near the window, and if he didn't know before, now he's certain that she's the most beautiful woman on earth.

She's reading a book, and her hair is in a long braid over her shoulder and she looks so in peace that he wants to curse himself for interrupting it.

"Glasses?"

She jumps at the sound of his voice.

" _Draco_?"

He flinches at the sound of her voice. Even if she hasn't lost her class, her voice is so low, so weak, that he can't help but wonder why the hell he left in the first place.

She smiles to him and he feels like his ten year old self, when she used to tell him that everything was going to be okay.

"Hello, Mother."

Taking her glasses off, Narcissa follows her son with her eyes and now he's crouching in front of her and she wants to cry so much. Looking into his grey blue eyes, she realizes that while he looks like Lucius on the outside, his heart is just like hers.

"I'm so sorry that I left" – He starts and his voice is trembling. She wants to tell him that he doesn't need to do that but she has a feeling that he's doing this for himself, so she just listens – "But after the war, I had to do something, I-"

"Son?" – she puts her hand over his – "It's okay."

He's not her little boy anymore. He's not afraid of monsters under his bed, of Voldemort in his house or why his Father was yelling at him.

But as he throws his arms around her, she holds him just the same.

 **X**

They're both sitting on the couch, watching his chest go up and down, up and down.

He's struggling with his words so she decides to go first – "Did you meet with anyone?"

"No." – he's still holding her hand – "I decided to come here first. Which reminds me, how did you find me?"

Her eyes are shining now – "Did you really think that we wouldn't be able to find you?"

"Well…"

"Please, Draco" – she rolls her eyes – "We're the Malfoys. There's not much we can't do."

He looks at his Father than back at his Mother – "So why didn't you try to contact me?"

She stands up and walks towards the desk – "You said you needed some time, so we let you have it."

After she served them two glasses of water, she returns to his side.

He nods and picks his glass from her – "How? Why did this happen?"

They're both looking at the man lying on the bed in front of them.

"You see, Draco" – She can feel him looking at her, but she doesn't have the courage to face him now – "You left, because you thought that life was difficult for you. But the thing is, you can't expect things to remain the same just because you needed a break from everything."

He wants to fight. To shout at her and say that if things were difficult for him, it's because of their choices. But if he learned something during this time is that what happened with him was his fault too so, instead, he says – "I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you, son." – She breaks the silence, taking his hand again – "And neither does he."

"I know" – he squeezes her hand – "But I still am sorry."

 **X**

"He's not waking up anymore, is he?"

He watches as his mother escorts the healer out of the room.

She says that things change, but she's still so polite that makes him smile.

"No, he is not." – She sits on the bed, and takes her husband hand.

Draco stares at them.

"Mother?" – She hums at him – "How did you and Father meet?"

Her smile is sad now, and he can see that she has a lot of memories so he lets her be for some time. Some minutes later, after she recomposes herself, she begins.

"There's not much to tell, actually. Back in that time, arranged marriages were quite common. After Andromeda ran away, I was responsible for bringing the honor back to our family. Or so they said."

Draco watches as she caresses Lucius face. She loves him so much.

"We were on the same year and he was flirting with me. He's a Malfoy, Bella told me. But my parents were already arranging someone for me so, what's the point, you know? Long story short, during the holidays, they hosted a dinner for me to meet my future husband, so you can imagine my surprise when I found him there."

She can't hold it anymore, so she lets the tears fall freely – "He told me that he wanted it to be a surprise, so that's why no one told me who he was. He didn't say that he loved me, but he said that if I was willing to try, then I should just give it time."

Draco offers her his handkerchief.

"Soon after, he told me that he loved me. We got married and well, the rest, as cliché as it sounds, is history."

After the war ended, he was cleared against the accusations made against him. They said that he's just a kid, influenced by his parents. But he knows better. Unable to deal with everything, he left, saying that he needed to find some peace of mind.

But as he watched her Mother saying goodbye to the only man that she ever loved, he felt disgusted with himself.

He hated his Father for everything that he put them through. But her Mother, she dealt with her parents, two wars, an homicidal maniac and his minions on her house and she's still here.

Holding his Father hand, he started to cry, too.

 **X**

"Did you know that Blaise Zabini is marrying the Weasley girl?"

He choked on his water – " _What_?"

"Yes. Apparently, Harry Potter decided that he's not into girls so they broke up."

"WHAT?"

She hits the back of his head – "Quiet, Draco. And close your mouth. You look like a fish."

He closes his mouth and stares at his Mother, waiting for an explanation.

"It was all over the news. He's dating a friend of Hermione's an-"

"Since when she's Hermione?"

"Well" – She starts to walk around the room – "She's the healer responsible for your Father. Ironic, right?"

He nods, unable to say anything.

"After the war ended, it's safe to say that a lot of things changed. I'm not the most suited person to tell you all about it, but maybe you should ask Miss Granger. She asks about you every time."

He tries to act nonchalantly, but she knows better, so she just let him be.

"I can't ask her out, you know." – He's looking outside – "It's been ten years since the last time I saw her and when we were at school I, well, I think you know everything."

"I can assure you that what your Father did to her was worst. My oldest sister _tortured_ her in our house, Draco. And yet, if it weren't for her, your Father would already be dead."

"But-"

"Everyone changes, Draco. And as your mother I can safely say that you've changed for the better, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

She sits on the chair next to the bed – "It's a second chance, dear. Not everyone gets one."

"I get it, Mother." – He looks at his Father and back at her – "I'll do my best"

They are looking at each other when the line goes flat.

 **X**

Lucius Malfoy died at 8pm.

Only a few people attended the funeral.

Four days later, Draco Malfoy pulls the chair for Hermione Granger to sit and share some tea with him.


	13. Letter

_Written for the Arithmancy Class._

 ** _WC:_** _476_

* * *

"I'm so bored."

She complained for the millionth time.

They've been sitting inside for almost two hours. The adults were having some kind of discussion in the backyard, with something bitter inside their teas.

At least the boys weren't here. For some reason they've decided that it's a nice idea to throw things at them. She's getting tired of their antics.

"Do you guys hear something?"

The brunette watched as Daphne raised her head from the pillow and started to look for the noise.

"Pansy, I think there's an owl outside for you."

Pansy watched as Millicent opened the window to a big, brown owl. It dropped a heavy envelope on her desk, and let.

She opened the envelope.

"Oh" – She said, as she read the paper in front of her – "It's just my letter from Hogwarts. Have you already received yours?"

The other girls nodded.

Throwing the envelope aside, she huffed.

"I'm so bored."

 **X**

She watched in awe as her best friend explained to her how magic works. How he's able to do anything with just the right words.

Or how he will, after he finishes his studies.

"So you have magic in you, but you need to study in order to use it?"

He nodded – "I just received my letter. My term starts in September."

She just stared at him – "And when are you coming back?"

He's not looking at her, anymore.

"Sev?" – She stared at him with her hopeful green eyes.

"Only at the end of the term." – He is looking at her now – "We have holiday vacation, but you know how things are in my place so…"

"I see." – She nodded.

They stayed in the swing till dinner time.

When he started to tell her about it, she dreamed for days about how she would love to go to some school and act like Tinker Bell and so. But now, she'll have nightmares thinking that not only she's not some fairy from her fairytales, but she'll not have her best friend to share them with.

 **X**

"Lily?"

She lazily opened her eyes. Searching for the sound of the voice, she found her mother opening the curtains of her bedroom.

"Do you need to do that?" – She asked, getting up.

"Yes, I do, because I need you to be downstairs like, now."

The redhead listened to the urgency in her mother's voice and looked alarmed at her. – "Did something happen?"

"I know that this will sound odd, but there's an owl outside your window" – As her mother opened the said window, the bird dropped an envelope on her lap.

Lily stared at it and opened.

She didn't need her mother to tell her that she's crying.

"What's wrong dear?"

With a big, beautiful smile on her face, she read her acceptance letter to Hogwarts and wondered if she'd be the first redheaded fairy ever.


	14. Breakfast

_**WC:** 583_

 ** _Extra prompts:_**

 _(character) Draco Malfoy_

* * *

He watches from the corner of the Great Hall as she crossed the space.

Head held high, she walks without looking at her surrounding, not caring wit the whispers.

If he didn't know any better, he'd think that she's from royalty.

He swears that he'll curse the living hell of the bloke that ran into her, making her drop all of her books.

She picks them up and, using a non verbal spell, makes his hair turn green.

She turns around the corner and he's sure that she's a sight to behold.

X

He hears before he sees her.

She's yelling at one of her Gryffindor friends, telling them to mind their own business.

Since she broke up with that Weasley boy, everyone has something to say to her.

But instead of just letting it go, she screams at her, proving his point that she's not some weak girl that will just let people say bad thing about and to her.

When it's all over, she storms off the room, with her head high.

He smiles because that's all he can do.

X

She's sitting at her table in the library.

Her eyes are red and he knows that she was crying. She keeps up the strong front but he knows that she's just as affected by everything like he is.

He doesn't like to see how everyone is attacking her for doing things for her own benefit. Yes, she broke up with the Weasley boy, and yes, he doesn't care about him but he knows that he's suffering.

She doesn't care for the others opinion. She's independent, and strong, but he knows that's she's reaching her limit.

And now that they're dating – he still can't believe that an amazing girl like that is dating him – he has to be more considerate about her feelings, and try to show that she's important to him.

He's trying like hell, but it's still difficult for him to show any type of emotion. He loves her, and she knows that, but she deserves the best and he's willing to do that much for her.

As he walks away from the place that he's hiding, he sees her best friend approaching her.

As he stares into her eyes, he sees a flicker of disappointment and he knows that that's because she's waiting for him.

His heart breaks a little.

Turning around, he decides to do something for her.

X

The next day, she wakes up to find his owl sitting patiently at her window.

The owl is carrying a bouquet of white flowers – forgets-me-not, because that's her favorite, and she knows that he only wants what's best for her.

Opening the window, she waits till the owl stop at the end of her bed, and picks up the flowers and the note that's attached to it.

" _Granger,_

 _I know that you're dealing with a shitload of things. And I'm sorry if I'm not able to be with you every step of the way. I just thought that it would be easier if I just stayed low and waited for the storm to pass._

 _Clearly I was wrong._

 _I'll be waiting for you at the Great Hall, so we can have breakfast just like any other couple – Even though I'm sure that's not what we are. We are amazing and one of a kind._

 _I love you._

 _Yours,_

 _Malfoy"_

For the first time in what it felt like an eternity, she smiles and thinks what's the best outfit for the day.


	15. Okay

**_WC:_** _760_

 ** _Word:_** _Coffee_

 ** _Note:_** _I don't like this at all._

* * *

"Your hair is getting grey"

That's the first thing you hear when you enter her room. The window is big and the sun is high on the sky.

"Yes, I'm getting old, you know. Besides, with everything that happened, it amazes me that the grey hair is only appearing now."

She laughs at you.

"So, what are you doing here?" – You ask, because you really want to know. She is in a hospital bed, with tubes and machines and with a troubled look in her eyes.

You sit by her bed and waits until she is ready to talk.

"How old are we? Almost forty, right?" – You nod and she's looking everywhere – "For the first time in forever I decided to do a checkup. Just to, you know, see how is everything."

Dread settles in the pit of your stomach as you look to her face. She's more pale and thinner and you know that you don't want to hear what she's going to say anymore.

(But you're going to, because she stayed by your side through thick and thin. It's the least you could do.)

"There's not an easy way to say it, so I'm just going to say it." – She's rambling and it scares you because Hermione Granger doesn't ramble. – "I'm sick."

You can hear the rain hitting the windows. You can feel her eyes trained on you. And that's all you can feel.

As she explains to you, you feel a headache coming and your hands trembling and you heart beating faster.

"You don't have to say anything. You don't even need to be here, you know." – She's looking down but you're still unable to move – "It's funny because after everything we've been through, this is what is going to kill me."

You shake your head, no. – "'Mione, you're not going to die."

There's a lump in your throat and she knows that you're holding back tears. You can't lose anyone, anymore. You can't lose her.

"Harry—"

"No!" – You're sitting on her bed now, holding both of her hands – "We're going to fight this together, ok? You're not allowed to give up". I won't let you give up.

She's finally looking into your eyes and you want to punch yourself because this is not about you, is about her.

Her eyes is full of tears but she's smiling, her smile, and you feel that everything is going to be ok.

The silence that surrounds you is comforting, and the only sound is the rain falling outside.

"I have something to tell you" – You clear your throat – "Ginny is cheating on me."

"What?!"

You want to laugh at the look on her face. – "Yes. I finished my paperwork early that day, so I decided to stop by the Diagon Alley to run some errands. After everything, I stopped at that little coffee shop that opened last summer, you know? The one that you wanted to go. As I was looking at the street, I saw her walking along with this blonde guy. At first, I thought it was just a friend, so I decided to follow them, to surprise her."

"Oh, Harry..." – She squeezes your hand and you're already feeling better.

"Yeah, guess who surprised who."

You're looking outside the window when you feel her head on your shoulder.

"Mione—"

"Relax. I'm allowed to move, I just need to be careful with the tubes."

You're sitting side by side and the rain is falling harder now.

"Who would've thought that the golden duo would suffer from such mundane things, right?"

She cracks a smile and you can't help but laugh at the irony. She's laughing now and you need to take off your glasses to clear them.

After a while, she stops and looks at you – "How are you feeling?"

"Like my life is a big joke. She is the love of my life, you know. Or she was supposed to be. We have children together. Three beautiful children and a house, a home. And, and—"

She's hugging you and for the first time since you discovered about the affair, you feel lighter.

"We're going to get through this, you know."

Your voice is strong now and she squeezes your hand again.

"We saved the world. We can get through this."

You're not sure who you're trying to convince. But that's alright. You're still together, you're still standing and, for now, that's all you can ask for.

As you look outside, you notice that the rain has stopped and the sun is coming out again.


	16. Chapter 16

_For the astronomy class._

* * *

You stayed at back of the church, watching the priest saying his words.

You should have said something. Merlin knows that you had the time to say something to him.

You had been his right arm through thick and thin. You helped him during his worst and ccelebrated with him during his best moments.

You're not used to this dark feeling that's embracing your heart like a second skin, but you just can't help yourself.

Seeing them smiling so happy at each other makes you wanna scream and curse.

You're supposed to be living the happily ever after of the story, not her.

But you can't help it. Not now.

Not when you watch him exchange vows with the one that wasn't with him during the time that he needed her the most.

She got the easiest part.

You make a disgusted face because you're not the type of person who feels this kind of thing.

But, as you think about everything that you both have been through you just can't help it.

He asked you to be his maid of honor. Against all traditions, he asked you to be by his side during this, but for the first time during your life, you had to say no.

You love him with all of your heart, but you love yourself more.

So, that's the reason you said no.

You had the chance and you lost it.

And, as the masochist that you are, you keep playing that moment in your head. Ron left you both in the middle of the woods, and he was holding your hand, and looking straight into your eyes.

You can't help but wonder if he's looking into her eyes the same way that he's looking inside of hers.

Because you know that he loved you.

(You don't dare say that he still loves you, because even you, being the masochist that you are, can deal with this kind of pain).

So, as you watch the priest marrying them, for the first time you feel something that you never thought that you'd feel.

You had him. You had his heart, his body and his soul.

" _I love you, Hermione_ ". That were his words. He said them, staring into your eyes, holding your hands. And you said that it was best for you both if he just forget about his feelings.

And that's what he did.

(Or that's what you want to believe.)

As he says yes and she says yes, you just nod your head, because that's how things are supposed to end.

He gets his happily ever after and you just smile.

He kisses her and you turn around and leave.

 **X**

Two days after, Harry gets a call from the muggle police station near his house.

 _You need to come here_ , that's what the police man says.

He recognizes the face, the hair and the smile.

She killed herself and with a pang in his heart, he reads the letter that she'd left him.

" _You wer_ _e the love of my life. And that's how I want to remember you"_


	17. Chapter 17

_For Transfiguration Class._

 _(character) Severus Snape  
(pairing) James/Lily_

 _WC: 1277_

* * *

 _First Year_

He watches as she fights with him.

He doesn't like crowds, so he stays in the back as his best friend fights against her fellow classmate.

Apparently, the Potter boy did something during the class that caused her hair to turn purple and now he's suffering her wrath.

"And I hate you, James Potter!"

Instead of following her with his eyes, he watches as a mischievous glint appears on the prick's eyes.

He just knows that this boy will be trouble for him.

X

 _Second Year_

"I just can't believe him, Sev!"

He listens as she complains about the Marauders latest prank.

"He thinks he's so much better than everyone, walking around with his group of friends, doing all kind of bad things around the castle. And the worst part is that he doesn't care if he gets caught! On the contrary! He takes pride on the number of detentions that they get! Can you believe it?"

He just nods, because he knows better than to just interrupt her while she's angry like this.

Her green eyes sparkle with anger and her red hair is everywhere. The wind is not kind with them, but they always preferred to stay outside.

(She likes to watch the landscape. He, on the other hand, likes to stay hidden. Merlin knows what his friends would do to her. He's not that old but the knows enough about what is being said in the dungeons.)

"You really need to stay from him, Lily" – He says carefully, because she doesn't like when people tell her what she should or shouldn't do.

She nods and lays her head on his shoulder – "I just wished he stopped trying so much to be the center of the room. It's like he needs all the attention and everyone can't help but notice him."

He knows why he does that. He saw the way he looks at her.

He wants him to stop, too.

X

 _Third Year_

He sitting on the last table of the library, as he hears her friends talking.

"Tell me everything!" – The blonde one, Vance, asks with her high pitched voice.

"I don't know much, honestly." – The other girl answers, and he needs to turn a little to see that it's McKinnon speaking now – "All I know is that, I got early to the locker room and overheard James talking with Remus. Remus said that James needs to calm down a little, otherwise he'll only make Lily hate him more an—"

"Shit, I knew it!" – Vance said, interrupting the other girl – "He likes Lily!"

He holds the parchment with so much force that he knows that he'll have to do something about it later.

"Yeah, but I don't think he knows that yet. Apparently, he only wants her attention."

"And Lily only wants his head for dinner" – They laugh and he smirks at that too.

They stay quiet and he decides to focus on his homework, content with their answer.

"Hey, Lene…"

He's so concentrated that he almost misses the question.

"Do you think that maybe, just _maybe_ , Lily likes him too?"

He holds his breath as he waits for her answer.

"I think that she could've like him. When he's not being an obnoxious teenage boy, he's actually a really cool guy." – McKinnon answers – "But who knows, right?"

As the girls leaves the library, he stays behind, with only one question on his mind.

Who knows?

X

 _Fourth Year_

He stays in the back, _again_ , as she's screaming at the stupid Gryffindor.

"I didn't need your help, Potter!"

He keeps following her. – "Oh really? Because from my point of view, there were three Slytherins for only one Gryffindor."

"So?" – She raises her chin and he sees as the raven haired boy clenches his fists.

"It's really that difficult to say "Thank you, Potter, for helping me back there?"."

Her cheeks are red from anger and her voice is low when she answers – "When will you understand that I'll never want your help?"

Without waiting for an answer, she turns and leaves.

If she'd stayed, she'd have listen – "And when you'll understand that I'll never stop helping you?"

There's a big part of him that's happy that she left.

However, he can't help but listen to the other part. Small, traitorous part. The part that wonders if she'll be able to stay away.

x

 _Fifth Year_

He notices the little things first.

How her chair is suddenly close to his. How she doesn't need to ask anymore, he just picks her bag from the floor and carries for her to her next class.

Something changed between them. Ever since she found out about them being _animagus_ and all of that, her tone, when talking about _him_ , is not full of hatred, anymore.

They're walking outside the castle. It's a sunny day and she wanted to walk, so that's where they are.

She's telling him about something that Potter did, and she has that look on her eyes.

He listens because he's a good friend, but at some point he snaps and they start to scream at each other.

He asks her how is it possible for a bright, brilliant girl like her fall for a dumb, stupid boy like him.

She slaps him and screams – "Of course I'm not falling for him, Sev! I just think it's only fair that I recognize when he's being one of the good guys!"

They scream a little more and she leaves.

He stays back, but even though they're not close as they used to be, he still remembers the little things.

X

 _Sixth Year_

He should've seen it coming.

The war is happening, her parents were murdered and she cried. They're not talking anymore, but he can't help but want to comfort her during her time of misery. Merlin knows how much she helped him during his.

He walks towards the library, rubbing the arm where he's branded.

As he turns the corner, he feels something tightens in his chest as he sees him holding her.

The tears are falling freely from her green eyes and he wonders if his back is not hurting from the position. He's so, so much taller than her, but he's making the effort.

(Once, she asked him if he couldn't leave the death eaters behind. He now thinks that if he'd been the one who did the effort, things wouldn't be different.)

They stayed like that for hours.

After she stops crying, she says that he needs to go. It's a full moon and there's somewhere he needs to be.

He kisses the crown of her head and leaves.

He directs his dark eyes towards her one more time and recognizes the look on her face.

She's putting the puzzle together. Her eyes are focused and at the same time, unable to stare at one thing only. She's doing the math, connecting the dots.

He came to that same conclusion a long time ago and even though it adds another crack to his damaged heart, he smiles at the look on her face.

It's the look she has when she finally finds the answer to a difficult question.

He's not quick enough to leave. He can still hear her saying, "He loves me."

X

 _Seventh Year_

He watches as they walk hand in hand towards the train.

They're leaving Hogwarts for good and he knows he'll not see her, anymore.

He chose his side, and she's not in it.

As he sees them leaving with their friends, he notices that he'd been right all those years.

James Potter means trouble for him and Lily Evans couldn't stay away.


	18. change

_Ancient Runes, task 1._

 _ **WC:** 734_

 _ **Prompts:**  
couple: Sirius Black/Mary McDonald  
dialogue: "_ _I want to say I'm sorry, but unfortunately, lying isn't my forte."  
dialogue: "_Someday, you will have to realise that you can't always get what you want. One of those days, you will be glad for this conversation."

* * *

It started when she was little.

He was this little boy with blue eyes and freckles on his nose. He was smaller than her and he used to steal her toy. She used to think that he was her favorite person in the _world_ \- after her mommy and daddy, of course. No one is more important than them.

They spent the whole day at the park and she decided, after screaming a lot at him because _come on, why do you keep pulling my hair?_ , that she was going to teach him how to behave like a decent boy.

It's her _mission_.

X

She failed, of course.

And as she explained to her mother her reasoning, which made perfectly sense, she couldn't understand why the boy wasn't even looking at her, anymore.

"Because, sweetie, you can expect to change people. They need to change on their own. And if they don't want to, you either need accept them for who they _are_ , or you just need to leave."

She just nodded her head because her Mommy can be really annoying when she wants to.

X

After that, she decided that when she didn't like something for what they were – it could be friends, boys, toys, - she would just try to change it. If it's a friend, she would correct how they dressed, how they talked, how they walked; if it's a boy, she would always censor them when they'd do if she didn't agree to it.

More times than not, they'd leave her all by herself.

She couldn't understand why they didn't see her point of view. She just wanted them to be _better_!

She tried to explain her reason to Lily, one of her only friends. They argued about it, and after all the screaming, the redhead just said, "Someday, you will have to realise that you can't always get what you want. One of those days, you will be glad for this conversation."

She just shrugged her off.

X

She realized that Lily was right during her seventh year.

She's dating the infamous Sirius Black and, just like before, she decided that she's going to be the one to tame the marauder.

They were going out since the beginning of October.

When she told Lily about her plans, she just said, "Mary, please, _be careful_. He has that fame for a reason. Don't, just don't try to do the thing you always does, don't try to change him. He's like a wild animal and, and—"

"Come on, Lily. If you were able to make James be a faithful boyfriend, I'm sure I can do it too".

She left after saying that, missing the incredulous look on her friend's face.

X

It was like a dream coming true.

He's attentive, he's caring and she wants to scream at Lily for doubting her.

Who said that she couldn't change a person?

Pff, idiots.

X

It took her a month to realise how wrong she'd been.

It was all an act cause really, _who wants to be with a person that doesn't give a shit about your opinion?_

She wanted to apologize to him because she loved him, she really did.

Apparently he doesn't share the sentiment, since he's shoving his tongue inside Dorcas' mouth.

She left them crying.

X

She's crying on Lily's bed when the girl enters the dorm.

After she tells her what happened, she sees her raising her eyebrow at her.

"What?" – the blonde asks.

"I want to say I'm sorry, but unfortunately, lying isn't my forte." – Lily says, sitting at the foot of her bed – "I warned you over and over again about your behavior. But no, for a reason that I can't really comprehend, you just ignored all of my warnings. You wanted to change people, but you're the one who needs to change, Mary. And guess what? I'm _done_ trying to open your eyes. So please, get out of my bed. My head is killing me."

As the redhead lays on her bed, Mary just clean her eyes and leaves.

Who needs her, anyway?

X

She needs, apparently.

After Lily decided to turn her back, Mary finds herself all alone.

Everyone is watching the match outside, but no one even bothered to invite her to go.

She doesn't have no one and, a little too late, she realizes, it's all her fault.

And ironically, she can't change anything about it.


	19. Room

_I honestly don't know. This was written for the Astronomy Class. I've chosen one of Jupiter's Moons, Europa. Prompts: cold, sharp, life._

 ** _WC:_** _601_

* * *

He stood still in a corner, observing the movement around him.

He took the polyjuice potion that his cousin gave him. According to Bella, he's supposed to enter the Gryffindor Common Room and observe what his older brother is up to.

The war is happening outside the castle and, according to her, his brother and some other Gryffindors joined some kind of group in order to defeat the Dark Lord. And his mission is to gather intel and report to Bella and the other Death Eaters.

He doesn't know who he is, doesn't even bother to make his presence known. Bella told him that the boy from who she took the hair is no one. Just some kid that arrived two years prior and meant nothing to no one.

And who is he to question her orders, right?

As he waits, he can't help but compare both rooms. The dungeons are cold, dark and uninviting. On the other hand, their common room is bright red, with orange and yellow and it's so, so warm. It so different and yet he can't feel like he wants to stay here even a minute more than it's necessary.

There's noise everywhere. They're all so nice, so full of pleasantries, so annoying that he wants to kill each one of them, even if he's not into that sort of stuff.

(He prefers to stay behind, to be the brains behind the operation. Bella is more into killing living things.)

The Slytherins mind their own business. They're not nice to anyone unless they need something from the person. They are reserved and, unlike the Gryffindors, they don't smile that often. When they do, it's a sarcastic one, full of negativity.

Bella's smile always give him the creeps. She's so cruel that even imagining it makes his hair stood up. Avery has an ugly grin. The kind that keeps you up at night.

He watches as the Marauders (Merlin, what kind of nickname is that) and the Mudblood starts to leave the room.

He follows them, anxious to leave this horrible place.

X

He sits in a chair near one of the big windows. It's night, so the lake is so very dark that he can even see his reflection through the glass.

"Regulus?"

He turns to look at Cissa – "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

He's now facing her. She's so different from Bella. He can't explain why, exactly, he just feels it.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

She puts her hand on his shoulder – "Because ever since you came from your assignment, you've been more…"

He smiles as he sees her struggle with the words.

"I know what you mean, Cissa. But everything is alright, trust me."

She nods, her eyes softening a little. Even though they're Slytherins, they're family and he knows how much this one cousin cares for him. He can't lie, it makes him feel good about it.

She squeezes his shoulder one more time before she leaves.

As he turns to look against the window one more time, he observes the movement around him.

There's a group at the corner of the dungeon whispering something that he doesn't bother to know what is. He watches as Pansy walks, so full of herself towards one of the table, probably to pull a prank at some of the young ones that are studying there.

He turns again and stares at the lake through the window.

It's so different, they're so different. And yet, he can't help but feel that there's more life here, in the Dungeons, with snakes at every corner than anywhere else.


	20. A Queen's Story

_Clue n.2 - Scavenger Hunt 1.0_

 _WC: 548_

 _I don't own HP._

* * *

"They make such a great couple, don't you think?"

She nods, without even looking to see with whom she's talking with.

"It must be nice, to marry with the one that you love."

She shrugs.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Look, I came here to be alone so I'm sor— What the hell?"

She jumped when she noticed that she's alone on the corridor.

"Behind you."

Putting her hand over her heart, she let out the air she didn't know she's holding. "You scared me, you know that?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger."

"How do you know my name?"

"Even a portrait can recognize the brightest with of the century."

"Oh…" – Looking sheepish, Hermione turns her head to look at the garden again – "I didn't mean to be rude, it's just that…"

The portrait shakes her head, with a calming smile on her face.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, child." - Raising her hand, the woman looks curiously at the young witch – "What's bothering you, if I may ask?"

Taking a deep breath, the brunette answers – "I'm getting a divorce."

"I see." – The portrait nods – "You should be happy, right?"

"I am. Don't get me wrong. It's just that…" – Hermione sighs, looking defeat – "He's supposed to be my prince, you know? I'm the most rational person that I know but even I am allowed to believe in fairy tales and all this kind of thing, right?"

The older woman smiles, with a look of understanding on her face – "I was married twice, you know? And I didn't love neither one of them."

The witch looks at the portrait – "Really?"

She laughs – "Really. During that time, it was rare for a couple to get married with the one that you loved. The first time I was young and, according to my Father, it was a necessity. We – Spain – needed to fortify our relationship with England, so I was betrothed to the Prince at the time. He died a few months later and shortly after I married again."

"And, according to my studies, women at that time didn't have much to say about their lives."

"That is correct." – The Queen nods – "But the King fell in love with another woman and fought against his own country in order to marry her."

"What about you?"

The Queen laughs – "What about me?"

"You were married to him!"

"Yes. But we didn't have the option to just leave them. So I stayed, while he fought against the Catholic Church. Eventually, he won and I had to leave the Castle. But before that happened, before he even met that girl, I decided that I wasn't going to go down that easily. With my help, England won the Battle of Flodden. I've made a few friends and studied hard. Bottom line is, I've made a name for myself, and I didn't need the help from any man."

The younger one nods seeing where she's getting at.

"It helped that I was queen once? It sure did. But I had decided, at that time, that I wasn't going to let any man put me down. And from what I've heard, you're like that too. So, pardon my language, get your act together, my dear."

Hermione smiled at the queen.

"You have to conquer the world."


	21. A Queen's Tale

_Scavenger Hunt clue no. 2 (again)_

 _WC: 519_

 _I don't own HP._

* * *

"May I ask why are you hiding in here?"

The slytherin jumped, suddenly aware that she's not alone.

"Can't a girl have some privacy around here?!"

The portrait shrugged, "You could, but I've been following you for the past fifteen minutes and I'm really intrigued as to why you're hiding in every dark corner around the castle."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that this is any of your business."

Looking exasperated, the woman rolled her eyes, "It's not, but work with me here, ok? Why are you hiding?"

The younger girl looked defeated all of a sudden, "I'm trying to run away from Draco Malfoy."

The portrait looked shocked at her, "The Slytherin Prince? But why?! He's so handsome and, I don't like to gossip, but word is that he certainly knows what to do with those big hands and—"

"I know, ok? I know all of it." the girl answered, "It's just… He keeps courting me, trying to sleep with me but I know for a fact that he's supposed to marry one of the Carrow's sisters, I'm not sure which one and not only that, he had an affair with my oldest sister!"

"First of all, breathe woman!", the portrait ordered her "Second of all, what's your name again?"

"Astoria."

"Very well then, Astoria. Back then, I've faced a conundrum just like yours." The older woman answered her.

"And what did you do?"

With a satisfied smile, she said, "Absolutely nothing."

When Astoria looked at her with her eyes wide open, she continued, "At the time, the King was determined to marry me, even though I kept pushing him away. He was already married, and the Church didn't allow the annulment of his marriage. He slept with my sister too, you know. Just like you, I didn't know what else to do, so I've decided to do nothing."

Looking intrigued, the black haired girl asked, "And then what happened?"

"Long story short, he cut ties with the catholic church and, after he banished the former Queen, we got married and I was the Queen of England."

"Oh wow."

The two remained silent, the older reminiscing and the younger absorbing the story that she was told.

"So, what you're saying…" Astoria started, looking excited, "Is that I have to wait to see if he really wants to marry me?"

"Yes and no." the queen answered. "I helped him, of course. By doing it, I've made my name and the people of England could see me as a smart woman, not just some random whore."

"I see."

Suddenly, the queen had a stern gaze on her face. "But be careful, my child. The same way he's willing to do anything for you to be with him, he can do the same thing to be with some other woman after you. Be in love but be prepared. You'll never know when someone can the pull the rug from your feet."

The slytherin nodded, with a look of understanding passing between her eyes.

"Now", with a devious smile, the queen started "Shall we plan what you'll have to do?"


	22. Charms Assignment

_For Charms assignment._

 _Task: Write about someone who feels as if the weight of the world has been lifted off their shoulders._

 _WC: 540_

* * *

"I've been thinking…"

"No."

"Hear me out first."

"I don't need to hear what you're going to say."

"But 'Dromeda…"

"I'm so, so sorry, Ted."

"No need to worry, we'll think of something, okay?"

"Okay."

X

"So, how is school?"

When she was little, she used to love when her Mother asked her that. She thought that it was because she was truly interested in her life. That she really wanted to know how Hogwarts was treating her.

Now that she's old enough, she knows better. She's not asking it because she wants to know. She just want to inspect their lives, to make sure that they're following the Black rules.

"Andromeda?"

She looked right into her eyes. Bellatrix has the same color, she thinks. Grey, almost white. It makes a chill run down her spine.

"Everything is alright, Mother."

When her Mother turns her head to look at Cissa, you release the breath you didn't even know you're holding.

X

As she walks towards their secret place, she thinks that it's getting harder and harder to keep it a secret from everyone.

He's a muggle and she's a pureblood. According to her family, they're scum when compared to them, so she's forbidden to even look at them.

But of course, just like those fairy tales, she fell for one of them. He's been patient but the truth is, she's tired of this. They're in love, it shouldn't be a crime.

Except that it is. And if she wants to keep him safe, she needs to be quiet about this.

She knocks three times and waits. There's a knock on the other side of the door. She answers it, just like they've agreed and, when he opens the door, she jumps right into his arms.

She knows that everyone will find out, eventually.

So she will enjoy every minute of it.

X

She nods her head, pretending to agree with what her Mother is screaming at her.

She was right, of course.

Bella did find out. She was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Are you even listening to me, Andromeda?"

She nods, again.

She wants to cry.

As her Mother dismiss her, she realizes that she doesn't want to cry because she needs to make a choice.

She wants to cry because choosing the right side is the easiest thing she'd done in a long time.

X

She graduates with flying colors.

She spots her family amongst the crowd. Two rolls in front of them, Ted's clapping his hands with so much force that she fears that he might break them.

There's so much pride on his eyes and if she didn't love him before, she's sure that she'd fall for him.

After the celebration, she walks towards him and she can feel the murderous looks her family is giving them.

When she holds Ted's hand, however, she can't bring herself to care.

She kisses his cheek, happy that the cat is out of the bag.

She's sure that they'll burn her face from the tapestry but this is the first time in a really long time that she's excited to go home.

(Because home, she learned, is the place where you live in peace, with someone that you love.)


End file.
